<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>while my guitar with dragon tattoo gently weeps by allinhole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840037">while my guitar with dragon tattoo gently weeps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole'>allinhole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, beyond同人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：guitar/tattoo &amp; paul，触手，水仙，女装，意识流看不懂<br/>非常不同人，非常自我，非常严肃<br/>但题目里的歌很美，不喜欢这文也不妨碍听听看歌：39:15开始，<br/>https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1a7411y7TN?from=search&amp;seid=2426046614223951170</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>while my guitar with dragon tattoo gently weeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>潮湿的，温热的，厚实的。唇瓣。<br/>
柔韧的，进取的，有时又羞怯退缩的。舌头。<br/>
paul突然感到，这舌用力向前推他的舌，然后这唇断然后撤。留给他冰冷、坚硬的围困。<br/>
他恍惚茫然，不知所措。<br/>
一只手大力推他。<br/>
他踉跄向后。从镜中跌出，从镜中剥离。</p><p>镜中一团黑影，细看，是披肩的长发、掩面的刘海。漆黑、光泽，如监禁的铁窗一方。<br/>
中间一抹苍白。窄窄的脸。<br/>
凑近了细看，又经不住细看，浓妆的黑眼圈，卡了细纹。pet向上一探手，调节镜上的灯管，令它从青灰的冷色光，变为橙黄的暖。<br/>
pet已对逆旅异域的这间客房、厕所里的这管灯，了如指掌。握这里、按那里，一个不协和的和弦。<br/>
好多了，暖调的灯，照得人比较美丽。眼妆卡纹都从干燥和憔悴，变成某种细腻的性感。唇上焦红，上面的金粉也变成电镀般寒光。<br/>
pet离远镜子一点点，审视镜中人。<br/>
虽然憔悴，但很年轻的一张脸。眼皮微肿，不足以尽掩目光锋利，鼻翼如削，脸颊又微微的婴儿肥。<br/>
脖子上箍着细细的皮带，正中央嵌一枚黄铜，外圆内方，他的铭牌。<br/>
pet拈起一张亮晶晶的纹身贴，剥下一粒星光，贴到右眼泪痕的右边。<br/>
出门前，他顺手拿下门背后挂着的皮衣，在阴暗走廊上一路走着一路穿上。推开小旅馆的玻璃门，冷风袭来之前，皮衣柔滑的内衬刚好紧紧妥妥地裹满赤裸的上身肌肤。</p><p>夜极深，spinoza的纹身铺却还亮着灯。这幻梦之家，无论何时也都会开门迎客。pet忍不住朝玻璃橱窗里看。<br/>
spinoza，他的瘾、他的病、他的隐。<br/>
spinoza背对橱窗，坐在一幅画板前。pet隔着玻璃、隔着spinoza背影的遮挡，看那张纸。纸上用铅笔密密麻麻画满了线、写满了字，并且还在继续增加。<br/>
最终pet的目光移到spinoza的后脑勺，泳镜的红红橡皮筋像一道血痕，勒住他的脑袋。今天，他也戴着眼镜。就像初次见面时一样。<br/>
啊，我的瘾。pet心想，他永远就在那里，背对自己，他是永恒。<br/>
pet大踏步走开。有时人把赖以生存的面包也看作对永恒的上瘾，有时人讨厌他的面包。很多时候。比如今天，他不想见他的spinoza。</p><p>隔壁是一家酒吧。讲真，酒吧才是amsterdam的保留节目。至于纹身铺啦文具铺，什么超现实主义妄想。</p><p>一进酒吧，pet知道，来对了。<br/>
虽然里面挤满人、虽然每个人的脸上都有纵欲和空虚造成的丑陋、虽然连空气都因人们的丑陋而乌烟瘴气、虽然那浓烈的腐烂般甜香甚至还令pet产生道德方面的揪心和健康方面的忧虑，但是——<br/>
酒吧尽头的小小舞台上，模糊一个人影，正高亢地高歌，他的声音有金属般光泽。他的呐喊，一浪高过一浪，却又非常的低回，被压抑在颅顶的共鸣之下。<br/>
i don´t know how someone controlled you<br/>
they bought and sold you<br/>
i look at the world and i notice it´s turning<br/>
pet甩甩头发，笑笑，他很高兴，在他拒绝迷恋spinoza的今天，刚一出门，就找到另一个可供迷恋的对象。一个控诉着你被控制你被抛弃你被颠倒的对象。于是他努力挤过人群，往舞台那边靠近。<br/>
台上的歌手唱完一小段，弹起他的吉他，他的琴声鸣泣。<br/>
pet停了一下脚步。他还年轻，还不足以建立起自信；却又还不够年轻，足以失去很多年轻人的乐趣。他听到吉他时，已无法纯然地欣赏，他忍不住会去比较，谁弹得更好，他还是我？<br/>
——他。<br/>
间奏过了，pet加紧往前挤，感觉全身的肌肉都绷紧了发力。他早已彻底爱上舞台上这个技艺精湛的男子。有时在pet的心里有一种混淆：痛苦与快乐相混淆、竞争与迷恋相混淆。<br/>
终于他挤到了舞台边，绝望地热望地抬头看。<br/>
那个男子很美。倔强的板寸、柔情的嘴唇。强壮而清瘦，不高但挺拔。他脖子上缠着细细的皮带，镶着尖尖的铆钉。苍白的右臂上有漂亮的纹身，盘旋的龙，从肩头向下覆盖满整个上臂。很玄妙的，有一种覆着一层纱一般感觉。他胸前挂的吉他，黑底上也绘着白色龙纹。有时pet觉得，这把琴是人变的，有时又觉得，这个人是琴变的。<br/>
台上的人蹲下身，有意无意地勾着手指，狭长的眼里好像也有同一种勾魂，有意无意地好像在看着pet。<br/>
i don´t know how you were diverted<br/>
you were perverted too<br/>
i don´t know how you were inverted<br/>
no one alerted you<br/>
pet听着听着，走神。龙纹身的男子身上的纹身，令pet又想起纹身铺里的spinoza、令他想起，他是多么过分地迷恋着spinoza。但今晚他不想再想着spinoza。<br/>
i look at you… i look at you<br/>
pet回过神，抬头，跟台上的男子对视。<br/>
他唱丢了半句。<br/>
过一会儿又继续，while my guitar gently weeps。<br/>
然后他起身，走开几步，华丽的琴，完全淹没低回的歌。<br/>
pet抽身，绕到舞台后面。过一会儿，他等到了龙纹身的男子表演完毕走过来，经过他身边时，突然停下，冲pet微微一笑。<br/>
pet这才近距离看清，这男子已经不年轻了，没有了歌声和琴声的笼罩与保护，也似乎不再那么美。而这种失色之感，却是把pet推进病态般迷恋的最后一记轻推。<br/>
——用一个迷恋，代替另一个迷恋，如果人必须要迷恋什么，才能维持求生存的本能。</p><p>“你可以叫我paul，去帮我买罐可乐。”一阵静默后，龙纹身的男子对pet说。说完，伸手撩开小包厢门口掩着的细细珠帘。他走进去时，他的吉他颈，也缠绵地挂住了几缕珠串。</p><p>买可乐的途中、端着两罐可乐尽量平稳地往回走的途中，pet觉得他的姿态好像一架天平，他也确实把一辈子的平衡与纠结都拿出来纠结了：paul，那个歌手，在舞台上冲陌生人勾手，这是否过于轻浮，这样的人是否并不值得仰慕。但素不相识的人突然勾手，自己就听从差遣去买可乐，自己难道不是更加轻浮。总之，自己是否应该走开。但pet常年客居此地，spinoza是他唯一的朋友，但朋友间也难免觉得，spinoza的斗室过于温暖，让他冰冻的骨头都痛了，于是他就来这家酒吧，呼吸这个龙纹身的男子身上迥异的暖：一种干冰的燃，其中冰冷才是他熟悉的、他的本性。pet又不明白，两罐干冰之间，又为什么要比较谁比谁更轻浮。pet在踏进酒吧之前想，做个决定吧，他低头看看两手里的两罐可乐，红底上盘旋着白色的logo，像盘旋着白色的龙纹。<br/>
于是他一咬牙，冲进酒吧，挤过人群，却在密室的珠帘前生生停住。<br/>
里面的静谧中传来痛苦的呻吟，断断续续，微弱地饮泣着，简直不像从喉咙里发出，而是从肺里挤出来的。pet听着，觉得自己的肺都跟着难受。他犹豫一会儿，才托着可乐小心翼翼走进去。帘子里边漆黑，一截短短的小径，却拐了两三个弯，路面也时而向右倾斜，时而又向左倾斜。黑暗、恐怖、一脚高一脚低的晕眩，使得这段路仿佛无尽的长，他本能地想逃跑。但里面的呻吟又魔力般攫住pet，他只是无法做到，在这种呻吟前转身离开。而这给了他胸中充溢勇气的错觉，他倚着墙，一步步前行。<br/>
终于到了一间略有灯光的房间，正对门口的天花板一角，一只摇摇欲坠的灯泡，pet还没来得及环顾四周，灯泡突然爆裂一闪，pet本能地闭眼，耳边呻吟声也突然放大。pet心头一紧，赶紧睁眼，灯灭了，几乎伸手不见五指。<br/>
“paul……paul？”他试探着轻轻喊。<br/>
“我……在这里。”有人回答，是paul，声音颤抖，却意外地冷静。<br/>
pet循声转头，黑暗中有一大片苍白中隐隐泛绿的微光，舒展铺开，一幅三米多高的龙纹，细看，它还在缓慢地变幻与移动。pet认出，是paul的吉他上的纹理、是他手臂上的纹理。它们不复精致的美，这巨大的面积，让美变成诡异和压迫。龙纹的底下一片人形的暗影，张开双臂，龙纹的微光缠在手腕上，仿佛把整个手生生切断。巨大荧光的变幻，带动人影也在不断扭动和颤抖，如同正在被捆绑着撕咬。<br/>
pet惊呆了，回过神后，两腿奔跑起来，冲过去。没有墙可供依傍，他在黑暗中跑，每一步都可能踩空，或踩到蛇，或踩进虚空，如同踩进黑洞。巨大的恐惧堵住他的肺，吸气都只能吸一半，但他顾不得了，只因巨龙里颤抖的阴影，为黑暗中的他指了唯一的方向。手里的可乐被脚步颠动，哐哐地响，叠加在paul压抑的喘息上。pet闪过一念，把可乐里的二氧化碳晃出来了，可乐会不会痛，这种念头让pet自己先心痛，但他也顾不得了，他一门心思只是扑向在巨龙之下颤抖的渺小人影。<br/>
终于他碰到了paul，手指触到的肌肤滚烫。<br/>
paul却惊叫一声，把pet吓一大跳。<br/>
“好……好冰。”<br/>
pet反应过来，是可乐的问题，但愿人生所有烦恼都是两罐冰可乐的问题。他赶紧蹲下身，把可乐放到地上。<br/>
抬头要起身时，他却愣住了。<br/>
墙上的龙纹也许是用荧光颜料绘成，从远处看它只是独自发光，无法照亮任何东西，但凑近了看，这巨龙依稀照明出，paul的下身勃起，根部被巨龙上延伸出的一线细细触手，紧紧地束缚。<br/>
“怎么……怎么回事？”pet红了脸，伸手去摸，想解开它，触手滚烫，血管狰狞地伏在肌肤之下，也像龙的身躯，跳动，直通心脏。这种跳动隔空唤起感应，pet瞬间也硬了。<br/>
“啊……”paul被碰到时呻吟一声，带着呜咽。<br/>
pet抬头，paul布满汗水的扭曲的脸在微光下凝视他，他全身的肌肉都在龙纹触手的紧缚下痛苦地紧绷，却隆起成润泽、生机的形状。他的胸膛、两胁的肋骨、小腹，都随着呼吸起伏。<br/>
pet感到，让他瞬间勃起的那把火，又冲上了头顶，他不想瞒着自己：从一开始，他就对这个美丽的歌者怀有情欲。他站起身，一手握住paul的阴茎，另一手揽住他的腰，目光齐平时，pet看到paul背后的巨龙张着口，尖锐的牙齿含住一颗雪白的珠，荧荧的绿光中，唯一的白。<br/>
pet的脑中也有白光一闪，他去吻paul的嘴唇，把舌头探进他的口中，口腔中的温热喘息，好像生命本身，给予孤单逆旅的他一种遍寻不见的家园之感。pet闭上眼吻得更深，但愿进入他的咽喉。手上也拥抱得更紧，但愿与他的身体重叠合一。</p><p>“救我……spinoza，救我。”<br/>
paul低声呢喃。混乱情欲中，突然闻到清爽的芳香，在一室甜蜜腐烂的麻醉气味中，格外鲜明。paul无法不认为，救他于水火的这缕清朗，来自他的spinoza。他向前伸手，去拥抱面前的身体。紧紧绑住他的手腕的巨大触手卸掉了力，温顺地跟着他移动。他的体重也失去支撑，向前倾倒。吻他的人松开了吻，一边捏他无法释放的勃起，令他更加痛苦，一边又抱紧他的后腰，令他继续维持虚假的站立。<br/>
“你在……说什么……你在叫谁？”pet后退。他看清，paul垂着头，脸上的神情混乱，既有痛苦，又有沉迷。……你在爱同一个幻觉吗？<br/>
“……救我。”paul说。他立刻认出，这不是spinoza。这黑发、红唇、眼中锐利又内敛的光彩，这些暗夜中的美，都不是spinoza，不是那种光天化日的、艳阳盛夏的美。但他依然说出，救我。<br/>
pet将握在阴茎上的手移开，捏住paul的下巴，手上染到了微甜又微苦的香，他分不清这来自哪里：体液，或者龙的幻影。但无论如何，这气味，让他更加的欲火焚身，他将全身都紧贴paul，用自己的勃起，摩擦对方的勃起。<br/>
“你在跟谁说话？你要我去帮你叫spinoza吗？”pet问，希望真名的咒语能将paul驯服，却又害怕他真的被驯服。于是他吞掉了剩下的问题：你见过我吗？spinoza的笔尖离开我的手臂时，你就躲在边上看着吗？你的大脑皮层，是他的另一张纸吗？<br/>
这些想法、这些问题，都让pet好像有一些了悟，于是他将按在paul的腰间的手向下移动，缓缓地流连在肌肤上，听着耳边的呻吟喘息，与手中的肉体一道起伏，沙哑，摩擦，却又细致、柔情，弥漫着高温。他隆起的屁股，像用烈日坠落后的沙砾，堆起的两座孤独堡垒。<br/>
它们彼此距离好近，但它们永远不会连成一片平原，是以它们距离又好远。像一个人的左半脑和他的右半脑，像一个人的昨日和明日，像一个人的语言和思想，它们之间多么需要一座桥。而paul的那座桥，并不横跨与衔接他的臀瓣。<br/>
而是纵向地插在中间。<br/>
这纵向的桥，拼命地深入，去探测深海的地壳年轮。一层又一层，向下看，你会震惊，曾经存在而早已死去的，才是这个世界的大多数，冥府紧握住它的票数和它的权力。又拼命地抽出，生机与死亡被压缩和萃取，活着的少数派，靠抽出血肉化成的石油来生存、靠抽出骨骼化成的钻石来求偶繁衍。<br/>
pet把头埋到paul的肩上。paul仰起头无声地喊。对抗体内无尽的折磨已耗尽他的忍耐，pet落在他胸前背后的发丝，每一丝痒，都是一根稻草，催他崩溃。<br/>
pet握住插在paul体内的龙。他有一双很大的手，却也不足以包围住这座通天塔的直径。他的指尖都是茧，龙的鳞片令他兴奋，好像握着的是一把远古文明的琴，蒙着百千年的尘，却更为诱人。他用力往鳞片上按，按出一处凹陷。<br/>
“啊！不要！”<br/>
化为人形的乐器尖叫。绝美的高音，让怀中的共鸣腔震颤。pet侧头看paul的脸，他眼泪都涌出来了。也许是体外按出凹陷，就会在体内诱发凸刺。<br/>
pet鼻尖一酸，他说不清，是怜悯，还是某种嫉妒，让他也颤抖到想哭：我也沉迷于spinoza的天书，但我并没有被蚀刻至体内。我不会像他这样被折磨，却也不会被填满、被撑破——被满足。<br/>
“救……救我，我受不了了。”paul颤声哀求。他真的受不了了。当他第一次感受到，在琴声中有某种生命，这生命像魔鬼一样拥抱他、占满他的耳朵，节奏的律动也仿佛占满他的身体，给他带来情欲高潮般的引诱，那时他就开始了幻想，如果琴声可以化为实体，如果日复一日宣泄倾注的心血都可以化为实体，真正侵入他、彻底填满他，那该是多么沉醉的快乐。<br/>
但，如今，不协和的和弦，变成龙的鳞片，变成刀尖，真的在摩擦体内的敏感点。涌出的不是血液，只是幻觉中的痛觉。他混乱的心又胡乱把痛翻译成痛快，随意地重新塞回龙的触手中，爽到了极点，令人上瘾，这快感源源不绝，反哺喂养他内在的敌人和疼痛。这种循环无法忍受。这种不协和无法解决。它带着永恒的张力，离调又离谱，如一列火车脱轨奔驰，延续一秒都像辗转了三天——在这种黑暗中。他早已完全忘掉了起始音的位置，在漫漫无尽的黑暗中。<br/>
听到呜咽哀求，pet松松地虚握着，不敢再用力，甚至不敢再碰到龙身，只因这句“受不了了”，语气实在太过传情达意，pet几乎能感同身受其中痛苦和绝望，以至于自己的勃起都好像被浇熄一点。僵持一阵后，他发现，要在这种紧张中腾空举着手保持不动，原来这么困难，他的手臂在酸麻中一抖，手指碰到了龙，脱力挨在上面。<br/>
paul当即叫喊，绵长凄厉至极。pet也立刻松手。这龙在放电。而电流会在刹那间抵达心脏让人窒息。只窒息一瞬间，但足以引起恐慌。慌乱中pet又碰到了龙。这回paul叫得短促。同时pet感到，paul紧紧抱住自己，指甲掐进了背上肉里，他手腕上缠着的龙，也压迫着自己背后的肋骨。<br/>
这种压迫让pet当即决定——竞争和嫉妒泛起时排山倒海，怜悯之意只丝丝缕缕渗出，但在他的心中，永远都会是游丝战胜海啸。他一咬牙，咬得酸楚，满腔的柔情怜惜。他向上移动手，离开情欲翻涌的区域，踏入纯然友谊的区域，轻轻拍paul的背：<br/>
“别怕，我帮你。我帮你弄出来。很快就不疼了，很快就不难受了。”<br/>
paul却突然松开掐进pet背脊的痉挛的手指和手臂，颤抖着捧住pet的脸，低声迅速道：“不要，别动。”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
paul哗哗地落泪，沉默半天后说：“……我愿意的。我自愿的。我知道会疼，我不怕疼。”<br/>
pet呆住。但某一部分的他又理解，这没有什么可惊讶。从他第一次朦胧地瞥见他一闪而过的背影后遗留的尾音，他就知道，他绝不会被任何人强迫、被任何人绑架。他做任何事、任何处境，都是他的自愿。他永远知道，人是一种绝不可能被强迫的存在。人的极乐和痛苦，或者人的郁郁和平庸，全部都是人的自愿。<br/>
只因那尾音，熠熠生辉，如一串光辉的珍珠。pet的眼前一恍惚，看到墙上狰狞的龙口中正咬着珍珠，又看到paul哀伤的眼中也涌出珍珠。<br/>
“那怎么做，你会好过一点？”pet轻轻问，突然间福至心灵，他在苦涩哭泣中微微一笑，“你要不要喝一点可乐？”<br/>
paul也笑了，泪水浇灌笑容，pet看到，墙上最巨大最中心处的那条龙，肩颈处突然伸出一段枝桠，绽放出一朵小花。<br/>
“不要，等一会儿再喝。”paul轻轻摇头，轻轻说。<br/>
“那现在要怎样？”<br/>
paul低下头。他有一半的生命是在黑暗中生存与生长，他的眼睛已非常适应黑暗、洞悉黑暗。他清清楚楚看到，这个突然闯进来说要救他的少年，虽然打扮得像个失足少女，却怀着一腔的硬。——非常的硬。<br/>
“……我要你。”<br/>
pet怀疑自己听错了。下一秒钟他又怀疑自己没有听错。<br/>
“我要你。”paul断然说，“不要怀疑，我要你。”<br/>
僵持着犹豫着，paul的心里盘旋着，要不要继续说出，我见过你，我每一分每一刻都在加速地远离你，但我感到骄傲，四舍五入七七八八，我毕竟可算是没有背叛你。突然间，僵持和犹豫被打断。<br/>
缠着他的勃起的那缕纤细的触手松开了，幽幽绿光，从阴茎的顶端小孔处向内探。<br/>
很酸，很麻，很疼。“很”不足以说明程度，没有任何语言足以说明程度，也许只有断掉一根弦才能传情达意。耳朵里嗡嗡地响，朦胧中听到pet的惊呼。paul向前靠去，搂住pet，轻轻抚他的背，轻轻说，<br/>
别怕，没事。<br/>
他听不到自己的声音，断掉的弦把脑子刮乱了，五感都在扰乱中失效。但第六感醒来，他就是知道，pet代替他听到，<br/>
自己在说，别怕，没事。<br/>
pet双手紧紧抱住paul，一边压制他的颤抖，一边同他一道颤抖。有一瞬间，pet觉得情欲和爱慕都是那么虚幻和抽象，他已不再“想要”，他只希望，这痛楚与坚毅的一刻中的温柔可以永存。<br/>
但很快，paul不再颤抖，他阴茎中的龙，隔着一层薄薄的壁垒，贴上了他肠道中的龙，内与外，是同一枚锁匙孔和钥匙，是同一个腺体、同一颗珍珠。它们静默，不再翻涌鞭笞，只是轻轻地啄，paul觉得自己终于活过来，终于能同意，总的来说情欲是爱的派生，是一种很温柔的东西。于是柔柔的情欲涌动，他的手向下，一路经过细腻的皮衣，到达腰间，他将手探进衣服里面，又触到细腻的肌肤。<br/>
好像爱抚的是青春本身。这种想法带来触动和兴奋，paul将手挤进了裤腰和胯骨之间，皮裤裹得紧紧，paul跟它游戏，灵巧的手指弯曲又伸直，听到耳边有羞怯的喘息，他不用看都知道，这长发红唇的年轻人在脸红，揽在自己腰间的手也轻轻发抖、轻轻敲击，很微妙地共振着自己体内的龙的敲击，一片细微绵密的鼓点。paul被缠绵的快感鼓舞，双手往前、往下移。<br/>
然后他意识到，皮裤里面没有内裤。世上少年的矜持和放荡，都是一致的。<br/>
paul笑了，怀念自己的放荡少年时，随即又意识到，也谈不上怀念，因为从来也没有失去，他一直就在这里，不去见spinoza时，就来见自己。paul突然抽出双手，果断解开pet裤子上的扣子和拉链，拽着皮带向下拉。间中碰到裤子的大腿处，有一片布料的触感并非冰凉柔韧的皮质，而是温柔粗糙的棉麻织物。paul又笑了。<br/>
“灯亮后，我要好好看看你的裤子，是自己绣的花吗？”<br/>
pet闷哼一声。把额头抵到paul的肩上，一边躁动地情动，一边又在脸颊的火烧中低声骂：<br/>
“色情狂，枉我还同情你。”<br/>
说完，感到耳垂被咬了一下，还有热烈的气息，吹来清凉的芬芳，还有密密的发丝。颤栗从耳朵后面升起，瞬间涌向腰间，顿一顿，又涌向勃起。火烧火燎。<br/>
妈的，妈的，——耳朵怎么会这么敏感。pet迫不及待地帮paul一起脱自己的裤子、靴子。脱光后，全身都软了，感觉什么都还没做，就已经快射了。感到paul的手指探向自己的身后时，pet暴躁地催促：<br/>
“不用，直接进来。”<br/>
“不怕疼？”<br/>
pet深深看进paul的眼睛：“为什么要怕？你告诉我，有什么可怕？”<br/>
paul垂一垂眼睑，嘴角浮现笑意。<br/>
他搂住pet蹲下，一手托住pet的头，“躺下。”说完，自己跪到地上，膝盖触到冰冷，身后的龙纹寒光给予他共鸣，他也能体会pet的背脊触到冰冷，可怕，可怕。但所谓可怕，本质不过是一种刺激，让人更加的高烧、更加的渴望。pet扭着身躯，仰起头，呻吟。<br/>
paul握紧他的膝盖，把他的双腿架到自己的肩上，让他的腰腾空。准备入侵前，突然有惊奇般灵感：被占据被强暴让人快乐，而去占据去侵略，甚至更加快乐。就好像去信任需要勇气，而笑纳信任，甚至更加养育勇气。于是paul咬紧牙关，对准pet身下的入口，慢慢挺进。<br/>
“啊……呜！”<br/>
paul腾出一只手，抚摸pet的脸，摸到瞬间涌出的汗水。他自己的额角鼻尖也渗出汗水。高热紧致的甬道，将阴茎和贴在外侧的龙身一道握紧，压力又传导到内部，狂乱的欲望中，他不再能区分什么是内什么是外，只知道向前，前方的异域秘境，唤起早已失落的故土引诱。<br/>
“慢……慢一点。”进到快一半时，pet忍不住颤声道。<br/>
“慢一点？”paul说，话语溶解在喘息之间，体内体外都在摇摆荡漾。<br/>
“唔……”pet摇摇头，又痛又爽，又想慢又想快，又想逃跑又想投入，又想立刻就冲上巅峰高潮，又想永远滞留在这焦灼的谷底平台。他完全混乱了，不再知道该说什么。<br/>
paul停住了下身的动作，同一种混乱，同一种自相矛盾的意志和情感，他停在半道，闭上眼仰起头喘息，觉得这个幻境比现实都更加现实，只因现实也无非可以提纯为，这种永恒的半道中途。苦乐混淆、焦灼持存。<br/>
混乱中，他握住了pet的勃起，在上面弹奏，pet像一把灵敏的琴，高低鸣唱，忠实地镜映paul所施加的音程、力度、节奏、揉搓、游移。<br/>
pet伸手握住paul的手腕，骨骼分明，手指捏到关节处的凹陷，他往下按——<br/>
他意料不到，他按醒了paul体内蛰伏许久的龙，它突然拱起，小幅度地后撤，如同张起一把强健的弓，蓄足了力，猛地往里面一撞。<br/>
paul无声尖叫，身体失去平衡，向前倾覆，手上也失控握紧。下一刻他就发现，自己完全跌倒在pet身上，pet的腿被压得与躯干折叠，两人的胸口紧贴，阴茎已完全没入后穴。<br/>
剧痛骤临，pet眼前一黑，他以为自己会想逃，但立刻他知道，他并不想逃，哪怕给他全世界，也买不了他逃，哪怕他喊一百次我不要我想逃，他也绝不会逃。他的身体比他的“以为”更清楚答案。他的肠壁紧紧地绞紧。<br/>
同时绞紧的还有心脏。<br/>
心脏停了至少五秒钟，引发极度恐惧——多么怕正是在极乐之中，怀中的身体会突然消失，荡然无存。怕体内的痛苦也会随之消失。怕如果失去了可拥抱的东西、失去了可感知的痛，那么连他自己的存在，也都会消失。在惊恐中，pet毫无困难就克服想逃的本能，咬紧牙，向上挺身，让体内的侵略更加深刻。他的双手也紧紧抱紧，指甲嵌进怀中人柔软的肉体。这让pet心碎，人的背脊是多么软、多么脆弱啊，用指甲都能刻出血痕。于是有一瞬间，pet希望自己的身体不再是人形，而是化为龙纹，嵌进怀中身体的发肤之内，再也不会离开、不会剥离，可以永远地保护和陪伴。但，但龙纹也无法抵御指甲。pet无法解释，但这种想法令他忘掉了，正是龙纹的强暴最终引发对他的强暴。他无法解释，他睁开眼，看到墙上的巨龙，在此刻如此静穆和柔情，像一尊无情的佛像，垂眼俯瞰，微弱地为他身上的人的脊背洒满微光。他无法解释，他为这种景象落泪。眼泪渗进耳朵边的头发里，给他无助如瘫痪般错觉。<br/>
“spinoza……spinoza。”<br/>
静止。<br/>
静默。<br/>
静谧中，spinoza的幻影，也并没有凝聚。<br/>
真名并不如人想象的，会有招魂的魔力。真名只会把游荡的魂魄牵引安抚，送往亡灵之界，永不再返。<br/>
“……paul……”pet抬起手，抚摸paul的后脑。<br/>
paul微微一颤。叫错了叫对了名字。他的假名和他的真名在这里相连。<br/>
欲望和兴致都熄灭了，都没有意义。但洗净了的欲望，才是真正的欲望。他开始律动。他假装这种心碎，都是pet叫错名字的错。很艰难，在干涩挤逼又黑暗的甬道中进退。pet的眼中有一点光，无济于事但也聊胜于无。paul慢慢闭上眼睛。某种朦胧的回忆像龙的尾巴一样撩动他的头脑。很多时候，他都是在这样黑暗的甬道中进退，有时进一步，有时退三步，在进时狂欢、在退时懊恼。在进步时充满信心，认为世界上存在目标与未来，并且未来触手可及。在退步时又陷入无助，四面八方好像都还有路，但没有哪一条路还有吸引力，他只想就地坐下。经常他都并不相信spinoza会庇佑他的心，经常在他的心里，并没有什么希冀。经常。那种时候，他的吉他就默默低泣。随便哪只手抚慰它，它都会颤吟。有时paul羡慕乐器的智慧，乐器不挑主人，原则上它可以被任何人驯服。所以paul倾向于囚禁他的乐器、往上面刻自己的名字，给他一种，他也像乐器一样潇洒的错觉——以及，潇洒的风也能被驯服的错觉。<br/>
而人不是这样，人会用彻底离开、彻底改变，来拒绝任何爱意和驯服。<br/>
paul睁开眼睛，看到pet以手掩面，默默低泣。<br/>
paul重新闭上眼睛。振作起来，他心道。是他提出的想要这个人，那就好像有责任让这个人大哭大笑又痛又爽高潮迭起才对，而现在这般颓丧凄凉的场景，实在很失礼。paul加快了律动，同时夹紧自己的臀瓣，想激怒体内的龙。想从身体的每一个细胞里压榨出情欲。人多骗骗自己，骗久了，总能骗进自己。<br/>
“慢慢来……做着做着……就有感觉了。”他喃喃说，觉得好像是一种道歉，却又觉得，更像是一张空头支票。<br/>
“你现在没有感觉吗？你想改变我吗？你爱过我吗？”pet也喃喃问。不知道在问什么。<br/>
paul也不知道该回答什么，该怎么回答这红肿的迷惘的，却沉稳的双眼。<br/>
——但他体内的龙帮他解围。<br/>
龙觉醒了，狠狠抽出来，鳞片在摩擦中张开，paul脱口而出骂了一句，然后龙又狠狠地插入，paul耳朵里轰地一响，没听懂自己骂了什么。然后它又抽出，又插入，鳞片疯狂地摩擦内壁，擦过敏感处时，格外地发力。同时阴茎中的龙也被唤醒，扭曲搅动，火烧火燎，一瞬间就让paul血脉贲张，欲火焚身。他整个人都晕了，变成被欲望操纵的机器，退出来，又插进去，反反复复。致命的快感绕过他的脑子，直接占领他的全身。<br/>
“啊！啊！”paul边用力操着，边放声呐喊。耳朵里面响起军鼓般节奏，洗练，迅速。没有人能抵抗节奏，没有人能抵抗音乐。他踩稳了节奏，进攻，进攻。<br/>
很快，他感到pet柔韧的肠壁痉挛。是高潮的前兆，这更加刺激了paul，他兴奋地抓紧pet的左右胯部，在抽出时，他将胯部推远，插入时，则将胯部猛烈往自己身上撞，撞得会阴处一片酸麻疼痛，一片亢奋。<br/>
撞击中，pet的腿从paul的肩上滑落，挂到了他的臂弯中，随着进攻的节奏摇晃。他伸直绷紧了脚背脚尖，小腿却晃得好乱好乱。同时甩着头，漆黑的长发也在脸上和地上乱舞，像十七八只小猫的爪，撩拨得脸和心都好痒好痒。发丝的间隙中，paul看到pet紧咬了下唇，咬得发白、咬得满脸痛苦和快乐都扭曲交错。<br/>
“叫出来，”paul开口，剧烈喘息，“别忍着，叫出来。”<br/>
“唔……”pet想叫，但牙齿咬得太紧了，黏在了嘴唇上，一时甚至无法张开口，发出的只是呜咽闷哼。但他觉得，paul说得对，应该叫出来，他有太多的声音想要放声地叫出来。pet努力松开牙齿，放开嘴唇，终于张开，却来不及尖叫，来不及呼吸，来不及吞咽，空气在他的喉咙里胡乱尖锐嘶鸣，口水沿着嘴角往下淌，和眼泪平行。<br/>
他挣扎一下，终于哭喊出声。<br/>
然后一发不可收拾：“快一点！快！”<br/>
pet狂乱地喊着，向上一下一下猛烈挺腰，迎合且鼓舞paul的动作，每一次都几乎就要攀到顶峰，却又总也差那一线，于是他跌落，绝望哭喊。然后又被狠狠顶上去。体内的阴茎在疯狂勃动，龙的触角也疯狂旋转，上面的鳞张开，几乎变成金属般钉子和倒钩，把他的内壁蹂躏个遍。快感在一次次失败的冲击高潮中不断叠加，逼得人要发疯。<br/>
“不要……我不行了……啊，快……不行，paul，paul……”pet胡乱地喊着，根本不知道自己在说些什么。突然间下身一紧，他仰起头，全身都绷直。<br/>
一记致命的撞击。<br/>
pet终于射了出来，精疲力竭。持续的张力突然释放，他脑中一空。然后下一记撞击无情地到来，他全身又是一颤，射出第二股。恐怖的快感遍及全身，第三次、第四次。每一次都感到，随着精液离开身体的，还有那么多，那么多别的。</p><p>眼泪，眼泪。悲伤，欲望，狂喜，再加把劲的魄力，再睡三天的疲劳，再喝一杯的冲动，再点一根烟的颓丧，再弹一小节音的情感，再弹一小节音的情感，那些无处可去的情感。<br/>
每一股精液，都像是携带着一管心血情感，宣泄而出。<br/>
paul俯下身，吻住pet，吮吸他口中奔涌的呐喊和情感。paul感到，自己的眼泪也汹涌而出。</p><p>但他没有射，他的尿道被他的龙堵住，无法宣泄。于是pet在高潮中痉挛的肠壁所带来的握紧和快感，很快就变得无法忍受：人的身体惩罚那些不跟他的爱人同步高潮的自私鬼。但无计可施，无能为力，paul怎么都没有办法射出来，他很快就胀痛到觉得自己都快软了。但就像一个笑话，体内的龙变成一根荒谬的傲骨，让他也没有办法软下去。并且肠道中的龙也丝毫不解风情，依然蹂躏着体内的敏感处，时不时就与从尿道探入的那根相叩击，里应外合，简直要命。paul无力再维持温柔的吻，他快疯了，觉得过不了多久，他甚至可能在神智不清中咬断对方的舌头。于是paul振起一丝力气，挣扎着抬起身。<br/>
pet身上的高潮余韵已快散去，身体慢慢松弛下来，头脑和五感也慢慢从痴狂中醒了，却发现，paul还硬得要命，还在拼命操他。高潮过后的身体非常敏感，却又处在无力再战的不应期，pet被弄得百般难耐，但挣扎都无力，他虚弱颤抖的手上轻推和腰肢轻摇，与其说是挣扎，不如说是撩拨调情，激得身上酷刑更为猛烈。pet低声呜咽着重复着，好难受，不要了，而传到耳朵里的声音，却丝毫也没有“不要”的意思。一种悲哀感泛起：<br/>
“不要”的意思，永远就是“要”。“不要”是不能说出口的，“停止”是不能说出口的。<br/>
pet抬起虚弱的手，摸一摸pet的头发，短发有点扎手。人是这样：本该柔情如丝的东西，只要够短，都会硬如针。<br/>
“……你……累不累？还在想要吗？”pet轻轻说。他不太知道，是在问谁。好像疲劳的承受者，和疲劳的进攻者，也没有太大区别。<br/>
“不要……我不要了……”paul喃喃道，语带哭腔。与他的动作极度的不匹配。他狂乱地奋力摆动腰肢，进进出出，攻城略地。<br/>
战士是一种不受疲劳控制的东西。像一台中了病毒的电脑，只要电池还没有耗尽最后那一丝生命，就能把血液泵到身体里，就关不了机。<br/>
体内的龙变得过于巨大，它向后退时，龙鳞张开，摩擦力使得它根本就没有退出paul的身体多少，而是攫住他，将他整个人都往后拉扯，牵引他从pet体内退出。龙往前进时，对于paul来说，又是早已进到了底，再没有更进一步的余地。于是他好像被固定在龙身上，被推着向前，被迫将自己的困境，传导给pet。他深深捅入。<br/>
……就像一块冰，被冰棍控制。<br/>
煎熬良久，pet几乎都绝望了，苦笑，觉得自己会死在这里。觉得身上的人也会死在这里。<br/>
paul也苦笑，眼泪渗进嘴角，也又涩又苦。这很合理，他们的相遇就是他们的湮灭，他们会一起死在这里，然后从时空的另一端跌落。paul只希望……</p><p>“救我……来接住我，spinoza……”</p><p>pet脑中一空，换个人叫错名字。我们是同一种混蛋。<br/>
同时他全身也仿佛跌落踩空，不应期就这样莫名其妙地结束，让人重新感受到情动和快感。某种突破极限的感觉，焦灼折磨消失了，喘息到快爆掉的肺都消失了。整个人好像漂浮起来。肠道似乎已经完全失去了它本来的形状，也失去万事万物莫能例外的维持原状的意志，他的肠道好像从欲望的容器，化成了欲望之泉本身。别人的欲望是什么样子、满壁的龙是什么样子，容器就能变成什么样子，非常柔顺地包裹覆盖上去。<br/>
pet闭上眼。飘飘欲仙的快感中，他突然想起第一次见到paul时的情景。乐手在台上独奏。漫无边际离调，幽幽绵绵拖长了音。独奏者闭上眼睛，又微张开嘴唇，迷醉迷幻。忘我，无我，声音，手指和琴，全然占据我。世界上根本不是必然要有我，世界上本来就不必有我。当时pet在台下仰头看，心中想，境界啊，如果我也能拥有。当时又心中酸楚，渴求着拥有一种无求的境界，这多么悖论，这多么可悲。<br/>
此刻他却仿佛真的将灵魂放手了任它飘到半空，俯身看，一个强壮精瘦的身体，被全然控制着，占据一个年轻白皙的身体。压在上面的人已奄奄一息，全身脱力。躺在下面的人抬起手臂，松松地环抱住瘫软的身体。一种很脆弱的温馨，隐隐散发幽香一般。但侵犯者的胯部却突兀游离于这安宁的画面之外，被龙抓着，不管不顾地激情翻腾。<br/>
看似被侵犯的人，脸上一片哀怜宁静。看似强悍进取的人，却时不时全身抽搐。pet几乎是怀着怜悯听到，paul含含糊糊断断续续地呜咽，<br/>
“我停不下来……啊……我又到了……我停不了，我射不出来。”<br/>
“……你停不了。”pet轻轻重复。某种程度上他理解，“停不了”。<br/>
正如他停不了去见spinoza。<br/>
“我好怕……我永远停不了。”paul哭了出来。年复一年日复一日，他问过自己无数次，如果让他选择，他要不要停下。不要。——但这不妨碍他害怕，他永远停不了。<br/>
“我帮你……我帮你好不好？”pet说。感受到怀中颤栗，也感受到自己颤栗。“不要怕。暂停……只是暂停。”说完他也哭泣。第一次说出，你可以暂停，暂停并不等于终止。<br/>
——多么正确，多么可信，多么残忍啊。但有过第一次，你就还会再重复无数次，可以暂停，可以重启。一场儿戏。<br/>
pet用力撑地，努力向上抬腰，想要起身。身上的人太重了，他试了一下，失败，又跌回去。歇一会儿，又振奋起力量再次尝试——突然间，他意识到青春意味着可以一再地失败又一再地尝试，青春有无穷的乐观供他挥霍。但这让他心碎。<br/>
pet第二次尝试起身时，paul非常配合，他握住拳，撑在地上，抵抗住体内推他向前压他向下的巨大力量。终于，阴茎离开肠道。<br/>
他们互相扶着肩，勉强稳住身体，互相支持住摇摇欲坠的半跪和半蹲。同时苦涩又放松地一笑。仿佛离开归宿，而归宿就是用来离开的。他们在离开后，互相抵着额头，傻乎乎地笑。<br/>
“怎么帮我？你根本没有硬。”paul突然说。然后他大力地握住pet的骨盆，托他站起。<br/>
pet惊呼。下一刻，他的阴茎被paul含进嘴里。<br/>
黑暗中柔柔的水声。pet不由自主地顶胯。<br/>
啊……有点浪，有点出人意料，他心想。跟他的沉重侵犯和沉重痛苦不同，paul的舌头灵活、轻盈，甚至有点令人愉快的幽默感。<br/>
paul闭上眼睛，舔弄着pet软软的下体，给了他奇异的兴奋。他突然想起pet的样子，很单纯很年轻的脸，微肿的眼皮下满是轻愁心事，非常可爱，偏又涂个糟糕的浓妆，一头长发，远看完全是个脑子有点问题似的清纯少女。这少女不穿内衣内裤，一身虚张声势的皮衣，裹住白皙裸体。这少女还怀揣着一把时软时硬的剑，好像永远也搞不清楚，这一刻那一刻，到底是应该软还是应该硬。永远很困惑似的失措，永远很莽撞地乱闯，她胸中的野兽也还年轻，还没有盖过她的羞怯忧郁。就连她的声音，都还是清澈的纤细的。她还没有生长出那些盘旋保护她自己的龙。于是，paul的体内的龙也被安抚平复，温柔地伏卧着。<br/>
paul无声笑笑，咧开了嘴角，这让他更为放松地张大了口，将pet含得更深，感受到pet在他口中颤抖起来，快要达到高潮时，paul后撤，让阴茎离开口腔。很满意地听到，pet发出难耐的不满的闷哼。<br/>
paul站起身，清纯的少女，难道不同时也是个恶劣的男孩？他坏笑，用刚口交过的嘴，去亲pet的嘴，很文雅，不张口，不去碰舌头牙齿，只是去沾一下pet唇上的口红，摩擦着膏体里微妙的金粉颗粒。<br/>
“轮到你了……”paul轻轻吐息，享受这种苦中作乐的时刻，“你说要帮我暂停，还记得吗？”说着他压住pet的肩膀，手指轻轻地探向他的脖子，摸到脖子上的细细皮带。脱尽衣服时，总是会漏掉chocker，人人都患健忘症。皮带的中心处，是一枚钱币。paul知道，他记得。钱币上的孔，重叠人心里的空洞。但此刻他只想甜蜜地舔一舔这方空虚。他一手将手指插进pet的脖子和钱币之间，手指感受到喉结的凸起和凹陷，感受到吞咽和血管的跳动。突然间，他解开了这根皮带，一把将它扔掉。然后在pet的低声惊呼中按他的肩，说，<br/>
“急什么？等会儿帮你捡，我也有项链，等会儿跟你换。”<br/>
pet被他说服了，或者说，更像是被他催眠了，很顺从地蹲下身，跪稳。<br/>
paul将双手都插进pet的长发中，捋着发丝，摸他的耳廓。然后一挺身，插进温柔张开的口腔。</p><p>有些事情，你以为千难万难，没有任何办法。比如你的龙想要住进你的身体、控制你的欲望。你以为这种事情没有办法解决，你只能带着你的病和瘾生存。<br/>
但往往不是这样的。<br/>
龙的触手被pet含进嘴里，像一根可乐味的棒棒糖，很轻易的就融化。和口水融在一起，酸酸甜甜，龙鳞的粗糙粗粝粗野，也不过是可乐里冒起的小小气泡。可乐被哐哐地晃，气体就沉不住气，争先恐后地跑。而pet闭紧了眼吞得很深，用咽喉处作呕的吞咽抚慰，就像往杯中撒了一把冰块。气体就被稳住。痛苦的野性也被稳住。<br/>
有时候，事情就是这样很容易地解决，莫名其妙就熬过去了。你也不知道是要庆祝解放，还是要为解放之前的徒劳的绝望的无尽的挣扎，而感到依依不舍。<br/>
倚着阴茎的龙完全溶解时，paul痛哭决堤地射出，连带着尿道内部的龙，也一起离开。<br/>
pet闭着眼，吞咽。<br/>
啊，人的咽喉深处，不只是清澈泉水。人还能饮下火，人还能饮下铅。人也能饮下沙砾、钻石、贝母、纯金。<br/>
从这一刻起，pet知道，他失去了他嗓音的清澈单纯。比起方才里里外外地操个遍爽个遍，他知道，这一刻才是失去了他的童贞。他硬得如烧。</p><p>pet站起来，用力地吻paul，跟他交换唇上口中的一切，然后吻他的脸，把口红涂遍他的脸颊、耳廓、喉结、喉结上绑着的细细皮带上的铆钉。身体里苏醒的小兽，给了他一种从未握紧过的冷峻的力，他把那根皮带解开。扣针从孔中离开时，会短暂地使得皮带收束得更紧。pet看出，一瞬间paul的眼中流露窒息的恐惧，也流露死亡的本能。<br/>
paul也看出，一瞬间pet的眼中流露，摧毁与扼杀的本能。<br/>
但看进彼此的瞳仁，看，你静伫在你的身外，你从你的身外认出自己，才会说出，“我”。<br/>
我还拥有拒绝本能的本能。<br/>
pet把皮带往身后一扔，然后扳着paul的肩，让他转身，把他推到墙上，进入他的身体，跟他的龙一起。<br/>
paul猛地仰起头，无声无息。然后一头往前撞。<br/>
撞出六根空弦同时啸叫的音。这音在空间中回荡，撞上四面八方的黑暗，又反射。又与从另一方传来的反射相撞击。匆匆数息间，一室的闷雷。<br/>
pet抿紧了唇，身下野兽般的勃起完全抽出，又重新捅入，paul又用头去撞墙。<br/>
第二阵隆隆的雷声，叠加到第一阵之上。<br/>
第三阵，第四阵，翻倍，再翻倍。一张蝉翼对折二十次的厚度，可以从这里直通月球。<br/>
终于pet抬起头，在暗中看清，龙纹所依附的，并不是墙体，而是一把巨大的吉他。共鸣腔像一栋漆黑的铁皮仓库，龙纹在上面焕发夜光，介于静止和流逝之间，介于涂鸦和生命之间。琴颈则是一栋摩天楼，或一根避雷针，或一座通天的墓碑——或只是一根会思想的芦苇。芦苇上也刻着野兽的触角，彼此缠绕、彼此撕扯，又彼此拥抱，彼此攀爬，直上天花板的顶端。<br/>
这把巨琴，被paul的额头撞出的音波，震得摇摇欲坠。<br/>
pet伸手，用手心捂住paul的额头和眼睛，将整个脑袋向后压。paul非常顺从地仰头，直到靠到pet的右边肩上，脖颈交缠。<br/>
而满室的雷声依然存在，缠绵绕梁，经久不息，依依不舍。</p><p>结束与亮灯后，巨琴变回了正常的尺寸。pet环顾四周，龙纹身的吉他边上，还挨个排列着很多把别的琴。pet细数，有些是他的旧友，有些则是倾盖如故的陌生知音。<br/>
paul默默走到墙边，那里有个简易衣架。<br/>
pet失笑，默默捡起地上的皮衣穿上，又顺走paul的项链，塞进裤子口袋里。顺手摸一下口袋外侧。黑色皮裤，镶血红的纯棉——不要笑，红与黑，撞色，很大胆，很美。<br/>
paul捡出一件黑白相间的衬衣，洗练直爽的色块切割，纽扣直上咽喉。<br/>
仪容整肃后，他挑出一把黑白的吉他，背到胸前。<br/>
pet有一瞬间分不出，这种美丽的相似，是paul变成了他的琴，抑或是琴获得生命、化为人形。<br/>
他抬头起身，凝视pet，一步一步走近，几乎要贴到pet身上时，突然伸手。<br/>
pet以为paul想摸自己，却发现，他的手就像穿过空气一样毫无障碍地穿过自己的脸、向自己身后探去。<br/>
pet好奇转身，忽然感到，穿过自己身体的手，有着无法抗拒的磁力，吸引他也抬起手，两只手相触，从指尖开始，一寸一寸地缓缓重叠，手腕，手臂，肩膀，脖子，胸，背，脊椎，内脏，膝盖，脚趾。<br/>
最后，首级相叠那一刻，pet也完全转过了身。<br/>
他看到面前的脸。<br/>
spinoza。<br/>
他的指尖抚上掩在鲜红泳镜下的spinoza。<br/>
如雾般骤然消散的spinoza。<br/>
留给他一缕触感，无比真实。虚构，创造，从虚无中抓取一把声音。从瞬间中亲吻一发永恒。spinoza。<br/>
他闭上眼，又睁开眼，一手握紧琴颈，一手碾过琴弦，声如裂帛：</p><p>“我就是这样的！”<br/>
地上两罐可乐，并排共振。</p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>